scarycandyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernest and Ethel
Your name is Ethel. You are exactly 14 years old. You are 4"11, with brown curls and green eyes. Your Mother was a prostitute, and your father, well, you've never met him and frankly you don't care. A brothel is no place to raise a growing girl, so you were sold to the first man who would take you, a Circus conductor by the name of Ernest. Ernest's circus was the finest traveling show in all of Europe, his oddities and animals and wondrous fascinations were the talk of the town wherever he went, and you, being the stupid child that you are, are absolutely delighted to be part of the festivities. Ah Ernest, he loved his girls young. He liked to drink too, he did. And he found that when he was drunk His rationalism, his reason, Seemed to leave him. And there was thus nothing to stand between him and whatever pretty young child stood before him. But girls, they do like to talk, don't they? They chatter on, they gossip. 'They can't. Keep. Secrets. ' It was after Ernest's first of second adventure in youthful girls that a new attraction had sprung up in his show. Ah, yes! Come in, come in, have a look at this spectacle! The creature was found in the jungles of Africa, feasting on the corpses of fallen wild beasts. In fact, it's a bit of a wild beast itself. It seems a bit.. Brain dead. Making no intelligible noises just loud moans and screeches, it has no arms either, but it's legs are rather.. Stretched. It's quite unaturally tall and when it walks, it's knees bend backwards. Why, it was the most disgusting thing you had ever seen! The children laughed and threw things at it, the men stared in disgust, the women tried their best to keep from fainting or vomiting at the sight of the.. Thing. Disgusting as it was, it brought in quite a bit of revenue. And soon, another such creature turned up. And then another, and another. Each of them was deformed and disgusting in it's own special way, Some with horribly mutilated limbs, some with no limbs at all, some with no eyes, or some with too many eyes. The two things they had in common were that for one thing; They each wore a collar with their name on it. Maude, Annabelle, Thelma, Martha etc. And that they each were, by the looks of it, brain damaged. In fact, on one, There was a small trickle of blood leaking out from the corner of it's eye . And you wondered: 'How on Earth it could have injured itself behind it's eye? ' Oh but you had no time to ponder such trivial things. Tonight was a big night for you! Ernest had invited you to his car on the Circus train. When you arrived, he had laid out a nice dress for you, quit expensive by the looks of it. Ernest smelled as if he had already been drinking, but what did you know of the stench of alcohol? You're a child, after all. A little girl. Oh and Ernest, he did love little girls. You sit down and Ernest offers you a drink. It would be rude to deny him, of course, and so you lift the glass to your lips, And drink. Slowly after a few minutes of small talk, You sway slightly in your seat. Taking notice of this, Ernest smiles and reaches into his pocket. "I've a pretty surprise for you, Love, a gift." he says, retrieving a velvet box. He opens it, and presents you with the loveliest collar you had ever seen. Your name, "Ethel", neatly engraved upon it. Category:Television